


Lucent

by copperboom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperboom/pseuds/copperboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been dating just long enough to know what they mean to each other. They meet at night in a star-strewn field to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at getting fics finished and posted because I always make them too long, so this is the third in a series of shorter prompt fics I've done to try and work on my terrible habits. The prompt was Destiel/Starlight.

The hay was still warm from the sun of the day as Dean threw himself down into it, sinking softly. Random pieces prodded him, but he had grown used to it in the months since he and his brother Sam had been dropped off at their Uncle Bobby's farm. What he still wasn't used to was the big, spread-open sky that stretched above him, stars he couldn't name and didn't really want to forming patterns that burned into his eyes.

Feet stopped at the edge of his vision and Dean smiled. "I didn't think you were going to come."

Castiel's voice was rougher than normal from the bite of the night air. "I wasn't."

Dean turned his head, looking up at the lightly muscled, awkward youth, unable to see the color of his eyes in the light of the moon but knowing they were a fierce blue. "So? Why're you here?"

He sat abruptly, picking up a piece of hay and bending it over and over again beneath blunt-tipped fingers. "I don't know."

Dean grinned, liking that answer. "It's cause I'm sexy and you know it."

Castiel barked a laugh, it sounding like it was almost against his will. "Yes, Dean. That is precisely why."

Reaching out, Dean tugged Castiel down next to him to stare up at the sky. Castiel was warm and solid, and their shoulders rubbed comfortably against each other. Dean had never taken anything that slow before and he was enjoying it, the build-up of emotion, the bubbling pressure that started in the base of his belly and, with a simple look from Castiel, filled him to the brim. And he thought, maybe, it stemmed from the fact they actually talked. With people before -- mostly girls -- Dean had been worried not about emotion but about time, about the fact he had to grab everything he could before they were forced to move on. Here, where he knew they were staying for a while, and with this boy, who seemed to care less about connecting with him physically than emotionally, he was able to luxuriate, to really feel everything.

It was awesome.

"That could be Ursa Major up there," he said after a while, pointing at a random cluster of stars.

"Yes." Castiel sounded amused. "It could be."

"And that one could be the uh, the Bear. That I hear is up there."

"Yes. Because Ursa Major and the Bear aren't the same thing."

Dean laughed. "Well, whatever. You're the genius. You tell me what's up there."

"Stars. Planets. Other life forms. Dean -- "

"You believe in aliens? Huh." Dean considered. "I guess I do, too? I mean, why the hell not, right?"

"Yes. Dean -- "

"Though you think we'd get like, one little shred of evidence or something. I know, the government's hiding it all from us, I've seen _Men in Black_ but still it's like -- "

Castiel's mouth was suddenly pressed to his, chapped lips rubbing roughly against his own, tongue thrust firmly inside. Dean startled for a minute then grinned around the kiss and pressed back, nipping at Castiel's top lip, sucking on his tongue, changing the angle just a little until smooth and firm became hot and hard and they rolled, further into the haystack until Dean was on top of Castiel, grinding into him. Castiel groaned and broke away.

"I wasn't trying to -- I don't want -- "

"Just kissing," Dean said, sucking on Castiel's jaw. "It's okay. It's okay, baby. Just kissing."

Castiel nodded and dipped his head, trying and succeeding in getting Dean's mouth back on his. "Sweet." He mumbled the word against Dean's lips, licking his way back in. "Sweet. I love -- " He gasped as Dean's hand slipped beneath his shirt, fingertips brushing against the tender skin of his belly, rubbing in teasing circles.

"Say it," Dean ordered, pulling back just a little to nip at his boyfriend's lips. "Please." He rubbed their mouths together, nudged at Castiel's cheek with his nose. "I've been waiting -- say it."

He could feel Castiel's smile, almost taste it, mixed with the heady flavor of his tongue. "I love you, Dean."

Dean cursed and yanked at Castiel, rolling them back over, wanting the weight pressing down on him, the heat. The slick sweetness of their mouths met again and again, not always exactly perfect, but perfect because of it. Castiel's hand settled warm on Dean's ear, thumb smoothing in circles against his temple over and over, a habit when they were kissing and one that Dean loved. He turned his head into it, kissed and bit and sucked Castiel's palm until he moaned, their hips hitching against one another. He was getting to be so fucking hard and could feel that Castiel was, too; he couldn't help but press them together, knees knocking awkwardly but groins lining up so, so well. Castiel groaned again, deeper, longer, groaned until he laughed and pulled away.

"Dean."

"I know, I know. Sorry, Cas."

Castiel rolled off, to the side, a warm presence pressing up against the length of Dean's body, chin resting on his shoulder so each breath drifted comfortingly over his face.

"You could say it, too."

Dean smiled, turned his head to press a brief kiss against Castiel's lips. "I love you, Cas."

Cas smiled back, that quiet, tender thing that was Dean's alone.

Dean turned his head back up to stare at the sky. They lay together like that for long minutes until Dean spoke again. "How much trouble are you going to be in?"

He could feel Castiel shrug. "It depends on if I'm caught or not."

"And if you are?"

"My punishment will be fair. I'm not to leave, especially not in the middle of the night. We are still technically children, Dean."

Dean snorted. "Seventeen."

"Children all the same."

They lay still again, happy to be in each other's presence.

Finally, Dean turned to grin down at him. "So, if we're still kids, want to act like some?"

Castiel's brow lowered. "What do you have in mind?"

Dean waggled his suggestively. "There's always some cows that could stand to be tipped."

Castiel's bright, surprised laughter raised up and Dean's joined it, merging together to mingle with the stars.


End file.
